hunterxhunterfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
شاوابوف/معرض صور
|-|أنمي 2011= Shaiapouf character.gif|Shaiapouf head shot Shaiapouf_anime.png|Shaiapouf's introduction 109 - Shaiapouf portrait.png|A portrait of Shaiapouf Hunter-X-Hunter---91---Large-152.jpg|With opened wings Pouf plays the violin.png|Pouf plays the violin 91 - the Royal Guards.png|The King's Royal Guards Pouf watches the King kill.png|Pouf watches as Meruem kills humans (4) Hormiguas Quimeras.jpg|Shaiapouf, Menthuthuyoupi and Neferpitou Shaiapouf.jpeg|Shaiapouf in East Gorteau Meruem arrives at Kakin.png|Shaiapouf accompanies the King in Kakin 99 - Pitou and Pouf.png|Neferpitou wondering about Shaiapouf's behavior 99 - Shaiapouf with violin.png|Shaiapouf finishes playing his violin 102 - Shaiapouf praises the King.png|Shaiapouf praises the King 102 - Shaiapouf's counsel.png|Shaiapouf informs the King about a new game 103 - Shaiapouf's worry.png|Shaiapouf worries about the King's loss 104 - Komugi and Shaiapouf.png|Shaiapouf takes notice of Komugi's hesitation 105 - Shaiapouf slapped.png|Shaiapouf is slapped by Meruem 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Royal Guards and Meruem against the Hunters Association 105 - Chimera Ants and humans.png|The current inhabitants of the East Gorteau palace 108 - Shaiapouf crying.png|Shaiapouf crying 108 - Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi.png|Shaiapouf is relieved that Menthuthuyoupi thinks like him 113 - Shaiapouf dances.png|Shaiapouf dances over his failure as a Royal Guard 113 - Shaiapouf cries.png|Shaiapouf blames himself 113 - Shaiapouf confronted by Morel.png|Confronted by Morel Shiapouf during his thoughts.png|Shaiapouf during his state of thoughts SpiritualMessage.png|Shaiapouf's Spiritual Message Shaiapouf - 114.png|Shaiapouf introducing himself to Morel 114 - Shaiapouf's assessment.png|Shaiapouf assesses Morel's emotions 114 - Shaiapouf cocoon.png|Shaiapouf in his cocoon 117 - Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions.png|Shaiapouf reads Morel's emotions Morel & shaiapouf.jpg|Morel and Shaiapouf 120 - Shaiapouf Beezlebub.png|Shaiapouf's Beezlebub 120 - Shaiapouf takes Morel's pipe.png|Taking Morel's pipe Capture.png|Shaiapouf attacks Morel 120 - Bee-sized Shaiapouf.png|A bee-sized Shaiapouf 120 - Shaiapouf main body.png|Shaiapouf's Beezlebub main body 120 - Shaiapouf.png|Shaiapouf finds Neferpitou healing Komugi Shaiapouf analysing the situation.png|Shaiapouf analysing the situation Shaiapouf threatens Neferpitou.png|Shaiapouf threatens Neferpitou Shaiapouf's smile.png|Shaiapouf's smile Shaiapouf's scary look.png|Shaiapouf's scary look 122 - Youpi with wings.png|Shaiapouf watches Menthuthuyoupi transform 122 - Youpi and Pouf.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf in search for the King Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf while flying.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf while flying Shaiapouf - 124.png|Shaiapouf - 124 125 - Pouf and Gon.png|Shaiapouf's attempt for an advantage 125 - Pouf and Youpi.png|Shaiapouf worrying about Youpi in sparing Knuckle's life 125 - Shaiapouf Beelzebub.png|Bursting into small clones to escape 127 - Shaiapouf being weird.png|Shaiapouf's true nature as a Chimera Ant 127 - Youpi and Pouf at the explosion.png|Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf at the explosion sight Shaiapouf - 127.png|Shaiapouf - 127 Shaiapouf shocked.png|Shaiapouf shocked 127 - The King.png|Menthuthuyoupi holds a burned Meruem 128 - Pouf and Youpi healing Meruem.png|Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King 128 - Unparalled Joy.png|Unparalleled Joy 128 - Meruem threatens Pouf.png|Meruem threatening Shaiapouf |-|مانغا= Shauapufuearly.jpg|Shaiapouf Shaiapouf's manga introduction.jpg|Shaiapouf's full body appearance Meruem_guard.png|The King with his Guards Pouf breakdown.png|Shaiapouf dances as he believes he is no longer worthy of being a Royal Guard. Spiritual_Message.png|Pouf's Spiritual Message Shaipouf_Beelzebub.JPG|Beelzebub Pufu_Mimic.jpg||Body Recontrsuction Morel vs Pouf.png|Shaiapouf is ambushed by Morel Pouf defeats Morel.png|Pouf versus Morel Pouf's clone faces off Killua.png|Pouf's clone versus Killua Pouf Dies.png|Shaiapouf's death 256 2 Part 2.png 258 1 Part 2.png 260 1 Part 4.png 273 We Meet Again.png 284 Fifteen Minutes.png 286 Core.jpg 287 Present State.jpg 288 Accolade.jpg 291 Soliloquy.jpg 299 Regeneration.jpg 303 Pain.jpg 304 Magic.jpg 308 Flash.jpg 309 Match.jpg Chapter 311.png Chapter 312.png Chapter 313.png |-|أغاني البداية والنهاية= HXH 2011 ED 5.jpg|Shaiapouf in the fifth ending |-|أخرى= Promotional V Jump picture.jpg|Shaiapouf on a promotional V-Jump Picture Shaiapouf card 1.jpg|Shaiapouf Card 1 Shaiapouf card 2.jpg|Card 2 Shaiapouf card 3.jpg|Card 3 Shaiapouf card 4.jpg|Card 4 Shaiapouf card 5.jpg|Card 5 Shaiapouf Card 6.jpg|Card 6 Shaiapouf Card 7.jpg|Card 7 Shaiapouf Card 8.jpg|Card 8 Shaiapouf card 9.jpg|Card 9 Shaiapouf card 10.jpg|Card 10 Shaiapouf card 11.jpg|Card 11 Shaiapouf card 12.jpg|Card 12 Shaiapouf card 13.jpg|Card 13 Shaiapouf card 14.jpg|Card 14 Shaiapouf card 15.jpg|Card 15 Shaiapouf card 16.jpg|Card 16 Shaiapouf card 17.jpg|Card 17 Shaiapouf card 18.jpg|Card 18